Prototype Fox
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: What if during the second part of the chunin exams naruto died? What if his death awakened the ultimate bloodline? Strong naruto, dark naruto, also sasuke bashing...M-rated due to violent killings and deaths...also swearing..no pairings yet...
1. Awakening

**Alright since prototype has been out for awhile and its abilities are fricken awesome (no one can disagree….) I decided to start a fan fiction on it….Also starts out in the forest of death due to this one not wanting to deal with the wave ark….take's place in the 2nd**** exam….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype or Naruto….if I did I would be a millionaire and have lots of angry fans in fan fiction due to Danzo becoming Hokage**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"**Demon/Summon**"

"talk"

'_thought_'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Forest of death)

Naruto sighed, apparently the teme decided that they needed a password and Sakura-Chan agreed with him….again….it really got depressing if you think how low she might go to impress the uchiha at this point during the Chunin exams…seriously even he knew better than to go off and try to show off during a competition like this…although the ass whooping from Lee (if you can call it that) was a bit strange…though at least he got to see how much Sasuke got beaten around!

He inwardly chuckled at that when Sasuke said something to him…

"Huh" was all of naruto's reply

"dobe I said did you get the password…." Sasuke growled/sighed….seriously why couldn't he just do this himself…made things easier to him than carry around dead weight like this two idiot's.

"NARUTO!" was all sakura said before she hit him hard on the head

_'tch…getting hit again, why is it always like this?'_ naruto wondered while rubbing his head once again for the tenth time this day….

As if things couldn't get worst a huge maelstrom of wind blasted the three "Teammates" away from each other…unfortunately if this was in some other universe naruto would hit his back against a tree saving his life…in this universe he hit a bolder head first and while the nine tails constant healing of broken bones when he was younger made his bones as hard as steel…some things just give if you push hard enough…

Like for instance the top of naruto's head where the bone shard's ripped his brain apart killing him instantly….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Deep inside the seal of the god of death the Kyuubi no Youko, the demon king of maki and the natural disaster of the mortal realm quivered in fear of the shimigami's hand reaching for both the boy's and it's own soul's…until somehow it stopped…and retreated….

"**Wha-" **was all the great king of demons could say as he saw the place start to brighten up…and strangely the sewer walls that made up the brats mind started to crack and break apart revealing pure white walls around him….

The great king of demons for the second time in its life was confused of all things….how was this brats mind returning to what it was before when he was a young child? This only happened if one the mind was truly wiped clean which was impossible except being brought back from death OR the one of the gods had wiped the brats mind clean…

That was until he looked at the ground…and his slitted eyes widened in fear and excitement….for on the ground was something that resembled red tendrils of flesh and blades…and it was rapidly growing to reshape the same sewer as before…but this time it was more…newer…the lights were all shinning bright and the pipes of chakra now had red tendrils shaping over them…making them thicker and stronger than ever before and as a personal defense blades were sticking out in case someone tried to attack or rob the system….

There was no water on the floor (for this the Kyuubi was thankful for…it was a bitch getting his demonic fur dry again when he had slept for 12 years when the he was first sealed into the child…and there was some nicer things such as some computer like counsels and monitors that dictated the status of the brats body now which would make healing the brat even easier to the point where he only had to use his power if it was a truly life threatening situation…such as being a puddle of blood…

Kyuubi chuckled at the new changes…after all it had only fought one human that had ever forced him of all demons to use 3 TAILS of his power…even in the bijuu wars he had never needed that much power to kill/maim someone…that man…that Uzamaki Alex….that near immortal human…

"**No…not human…something even more….Blacklight being…the artificial release….the ultimate life form…"** the Kyuubi mused as he settled down in remembrance of that fight…if that boy was his descendant….than he finally found what he had been looking for when he allowed himself to be…."controlled" by Madara's eyes…the fool….he only sought out the last Uzamaki to challenge…that and he heard that a child was to be born….

Inside the death reaper seal…the nine tails couldn't keep the evil grin he had on as Naruto's mind finally fixed itself once again….it finally had a host worthy of its power…a host with the oldest and most powerful of bloodlines….

The Black-Light Release Bloodline….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto groaned as he finally came to….

"Where am I? Who am I? Why do I only remember my name?" was the three questions naruto had when he got up…and looked down at his clothes….and grimaced…

"Alright who was the fricken moron who put this crap on me?" He growled before he blinked…for a second he thought he saw something red on his arm…and he blinked again…and finally he blinked one more time before he jumped…

Right on his arms and legs red tendrils of flesh colored tentacles were sprouting from his skin and were ripping apart his clothes!

"H-H-Hey stop that I need those on man!" naruto somewhat yelled as he tried to stop them untill he saw what they were doing…right underneath his clothes the tendrils were forming even newer clothes underneath his old ones…though the net wire mesh stayed thankfully…on naruto now was a dark orange hooded shirt with the hood over his head concealing half of his face in darkness…his orange pants now were dark blue with bandages wrapped below the knee and bits of hard metal were in the material on the side's of his legs protecting the arteries from attack…and his sandals now were steel toed boots with strangely light metallic rubber on the bottom portion of the shoe…

Also his headband from before that was on his forehead was now a dark deep red and the metal was black with a white symbol of a leaf on his…and that was wrapped around his neck…loose enough to not restict his breathing but tight enough to deter most attack to his throat…

After all this change he noticed a shadow form over him…

"Awwww shit…" was all naruto had to say before a large snake devoured him…before a massive blade ripped through its throat and cause it to thrash around bleeding until it keeled over dead…

Naruto emerged from the cut staring at his left arm…which was now supporting a large blade with multiple tendrils of flesh attaching it to his arm…and that was nothing compared to seeing multiple tiny sword-like blade's sticking out of his arm at odd angles and sizes…

"Holy shit…this is damn cool…though I wonder where I am…hmm…something tells me to head in…" naruto started sounding with shock at first…than he covered his eyes and spun around in a random direction…

"The direction opposite to this one…" finished naruto with a bit of a smirk while pointing the other direction from where the deep gorge in the ground originated from…

"But first…what to do with this cors-" naruto started untill red tendrils shot from his left arm surprising him…than surprising him even more when they dug into the near dead snakes flesh and began to cover it in a deep red haze…when they retracted alll that was left was the drying blood on the ground and naruto for a second felt….satisfied?

"What the hell? It feels like I had one hell of a meal without eating….hmmm by the looks of this…this means I can do other stuff and eat at the same time…cool….though…I really need to find out who I am…and who killed me…" Naruto said with a finishing grimace…why did he know he died? Well lets start with a killer headache and a bloody rock with blood still drying on his head….

"Alright time to get going" Naruto growled out as he started running along the gorged out ground following his instincts towards the one who earned his wrath…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Alright and done…yup im a asshole for stopping but I wanted to get this up before I lost interest in the story…**

**And also…CLICK THE LARGE RETANGLE BUTTONT THAT SAWS REVIEW**

**You know you want to!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Warning: Unidentified flamers will be burned badly by large amounts of bad-unconstructive-criticism on THEIR stories….so unless you want near constant barrage of unconstructive criticism on your stories…such as**

"**Your story sucks" and all that shit…watch out….this is your only warning….**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Dark fox, and fox versus dogs

**Alright since prototype has been out for awhile and its abilities are fricken awesome (no one can disagree….) I decided to start a fan fiction on it….Also starts out in the forest of death due to this one not wanting to deal with the wave ark….take's place in the 2nd**** exam….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype or Naruto….Naruto would be god and Alex would be even more of a badass if I did…maybe as badass as the master chief in halo1,2,3 **

***which we all know is one of the greatest games of all time…***

**That and I just couldn't stop getting alerts, favorites, reviews all day! Got 12 reveiws alone today! Jeez you people love this fan fiction or something!**

**Also warning….naruto will act like a homicidal ninja during this chapter**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"**Demon/Summon**"

"talk"

'_thought_'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Forest of death)

Naruto was slightly pissed off…well…maybe not just slightly…

BOOM!

Yes slightly is not the word for tha pissed off homicidal ninja right now….lets start shall we?

1) he died….that sucked in naruto's book

2)he has no memory of who is was before the death….that's also bad

3)he found 3 teams of ninja that tried to kill him…mostly they had weird symbols that triggered his memory of "Rock" for some reason…he killed them…quiet harshly to…who knew humans could be skateboards and projectile shields as well as being able to bend certain ways that shall not be describe otherwise this author would have to make this rated MM for double the maturity and horror…

After leaving the bloody scene (and absorbing their biomass…which helped him learn a bit of himself and this "Exam") he still couldn't find the one who killed him. That and he still couldn't find out where his "teammates" for this exam were….

"Dammit if I don't find them soon…" naruto growled as he ripped apart a poor gennin that had gotten in his way apart with his new set of clawed hands…and absorbing his biomass….and keeping their scrolls…so far he had 5 scrolls with three of them saying heaven and two saying earth…

On the offhand chance he had to look up and see a giant snake corpse in the trees…

"How the hell did I miss that?" was all of naruto had to say before he tried to walk up the tree using chakra…only for the red tendrils and haze to do the work for him…

"Now this…I can live with!" naruto grinned darkly as he thought of the new ways on killing idiots' and assholes that had ambushed him…and he started to run up the tree.

As he neared he saw two figures on a tree branch…one had the earth scroll in his hand willingly to giving it to a freaky snake-like girl…though her tone and way of talking spoke of her being a guy…which confused him greatly as his heat vision activated briefly showing a warm body yet the core of the body was that of a cold blooded animal…

"If these people what ninja are…than why did I get a job as one of these weirdo's?" Naruto grumbled before hearing something akin to a whisper

"**Because….you want to kill them all…."** was all the whisper said…

"Damn straight…though this had better be the little devil part of my mind otherwise ild say I just went crazy…

"I**m…sealed….inside you….ningen…." **the whisper said again as naruto watched the transaction continue before he changed his right arm into its whip form.

"Sorry to say got to run voice in the back of my head…but have to say you just might be kami damned right!" naruto exclaimed before lashing out with his whip slicing off the outstretched hand of the weird girl/guy….it…leaving them is serious pain and loss of blood…before the wound stopped bleeding....

"Ya know…" naruto drawled on… "if you were in such a damn hurry to give up you moron you could've told me and ild been happy to assist in killing you…bastard" naruto finished with an after hand word…

Our favorite anti hero blond had to suffer from a whining screech from the pink haired girl and a load of K.I from the snake person thing….though he had to grin….that blood made them look mighty tasty at the moment…maybe he could devour his biomass and be done with it…and also theres the offhand chance this might be the one who killed him to...due to his...her...chakra reserves...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Orochimaru growled out in slight pain and rage…how dare that brat cut his hand off with that…wait…he cut his arm off at that distance without throwing a weapon…he swore he saw a whip like sword cutting his hand off a moment ago!

And if that wasn't bad enough the brat was ignoring him! Though he couldn't blame him for not knowing who he was…if he did he would've groveled and feared his very name itself! So smirking the snake sannin started his little speech…

"My my…so new, stronger, and deadlier prey has taken the stage then? Lets test this new prey…" Orochimaru said behind his disguise licking his face (shivers).

"…..you might be a snake…but im a fox…." the brat began while a short while away a snake had been about to feed on a small clutch of eggs…unknowingly aware of the danger it was in…

"And no matter how hard the snake tries…." the brat continued while starting to look up…the snake began to flick its tongue on the eggs…savoring his next earned meal…

"it can never fool a fox nor rob it of its meal…" the brat still continued to Orochimaru's annoyance…a large scarred fox in the bushes watched its new prey carefully with inquisitive eyes…planning…to retrieve its old meal from the snakes clutches…

"so come snake…and try to fool this fox with your lies…and you will hang dead…in my jaws…" the brat revealed his eyes to the snake sannin which now were blood red irises…but with no Kyuubi like slits…and the fox in the bushes had struck the snake…and now was carrying the snake back to its lair to feed its family…

And then the brat moved…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto was having the time of his short revived life!

First he had pissed off the grass ninja with the long as shit tongue (shivers) and cut its hand off!

Then he had flown! FLOWN! To where the snake was shocking all that were there though he guessed it was the red tendrils and haze that allowed him to fly short distances…

Than with his new clawed hands he had started to wipe that smirk/grin off of that things face…he was sure if it didn't have the ability to bend so damn much it would've been dead already…plus the things underestimating him…which for some reason…IS FUCKING PISSING HIM OFF TO HELL!

"AAAAAAGGHHHHHH" the grass ninja screamed as one of the clawed hands found their mark on its right arm where the hand had been cut off…now he lost that arm as well….which really pleased naruto's sadistic blood thirsty devil side of his mind…while the little angel side was sitting back with popcorn cheering him on with little banners saying kill snake! and stuff like that...and keeping the popcorn away from the devil side...

He grinned at the blood pouring from the missing arm only to grunt as the blood flow stopped…

"You little BRAT!" the ninja said before aiming a kick to his head…only for it to be blocked arm a red haze and tendril…after a second latter show a shield that seemed as hard as steel covering his entire left arm…

Orochimaru gritted his teeth…now without his right arm he couldn't do many of the higher powered jutsu in his arsenal…but from his educated genius mind guessed it was probably the Kyuubi brat…but how did he get this damn bloodline from! Its even more annoying to fight it with 1 arm than anything and he was lucky he didn't die the first time to claws struck the branch for spikes had turned up at his hiding place a second latter while he was controlling his mud clone….now he was fighting for his life against a opponent that had the tactical advantage and maneuverability…plus his size made it harder to hit as well…

He gritted his teeth again….he should probably mark the uchiha and the brat together….if all goes well the brat will die…and if not…he smirked….at least he knew that the Kyuubi is safely kept under lock and key…and with its power as his own…

_**(for the sake of your mind don't read below if you have a weak stomach)**_

The sannin almost groaned in pleasure at the thought of all the jutsu he could master!

_**(author is slightly sick after writing this…)**_

_'Wait…where is the bra-'_ was all Orochimaru had to think before pain erupted from his face down to his beltline…

Naruto grinned as he saw the assholes true face from behind his mask…though he had to saw the makeup was a little wrong…that and he really should rip that tongue out with his claws…yes…this bastard will pay for killing him…after all he has the chakra capacity for the technique and it was lowered quite a bit for a wind jutsu that size…

Well naruto paused for a second than quickly scowled with disgust…

When Orochimaru saw that look he frowned…why is he staring like that…

"Dude, what the hell man? Why the hell are you a guy with a chest like that? What are you? A body switcher or something cause shitten hell that's nasty…." naruto growled…

Orochimaru looked down…and knew the second layer of clothing would help out….cause now this hosts err chest was showing through the fabric slightly…than he grinned and chuckled a bit…

"That's because my mortal little foe…im simply immortal that's why! I perfected the immortality jutsu so that I may continue to master all the worlds jutsu! I will be a god! And this pitiful village will burn…" Orochimaru ranted and ended with a purr at the end….he just loved it when he could show off his immortality jut-

"idiot"

Orochimaru froze….

"you're a fricken idiot" chuckles entered this time…

Orochimaru gritted his teeth

"the only immortals are in this world…." soft laughter started to come…

"ARE THE DEM**ON LORDS OF MAKI!"** the insane roaring laughter came as deep red chakra seeped out of his clothing….burning the area around him with its foul embrace as the malice, anger, hate, and thirst to kill everything in its path took hold on everyone and everything….the demonic chakra of the nine tails has come out to play…

Orochimaru now knew fear as he stare into the deep black slit of the Kyuubi enhanced red eyes…

It was like staring into the abyss…with it staring back while grinning hungrily at him….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Deep inside the seal of the of the death gods making…the nine tails growled with rage…how dare that fool try to trick death…even he dared not mess with the realm of the dead…look what happened to the nibi for maki's sake…she's all but the death gods slave…a gods "pet"….just like the new hachibi…that bull being susanno's pet…

Plus….he hated snakes with a passion of hell…and since his host knew of the demon lords legends due to consuming book worm gennin he passed on his way here…he also hated that immortality crap that the snake was pulling…plus he even dared to give his host that weird insane look in his eye a second ago…he snarled….no he wont be anyone's slave….not even Madara's little eyes will fool him ever again…not after the valley of the end…where he had overwhelming his left eye in a little blast of youki…the demon chuckled at this…soon the snake will be dead and absorbed….and the brat will hopefully kill the uchiha brat…after all he'll only slow down his containers advancement…

Now he's a evil demonic creature from maki yes…but…even he had pride…and that pride was to have the brat grow so strong that he could release the demon lord at will….and to have a fight that would entertain the demon lord for years to come…for when that Alex Uzamaki had fought him…it had lasted for 2 years of continuous fighting…which had turned that lush land in that accursed badgers territory into a rocky wasteland…even today the debris from the fight still rains across the country side…

**"Amuse me boy, make me want to fight you….make me want to get out of this prison you have me in, make me feel….alive!"** the demon lord grinned darkly as he saw in the largest monitor the snake staring in fear at their power….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto grinned darkly at the snake sannin….

**"Lets play"** he said as he flexed his now dark glowing red claws as the reddish biomass began to creep up his arms and onto the rest of his body….

Orochimaru growled….seeing as he couldn't summon he'd have to find another way to beat this brat…than he had an idea…it would hurt like hell but he could shut off the demonic chakra and if his research if correct knock out the brat in time for the curse seal to take effect….with that he charged the brat…

Off to the side sakura and sasuke couldn't help but feel forgotten and with sasuke…he felt only the uchiha burning desire for power….blah blah blah you get the picture now onto who matters right now…

Naruto could only grin as his prey charged at him…he only felt it being fair to charge back to rip him to shreds…and with that last thought he launch himself in the air with both hand's/claws ready to tear him apart…

A loud squise noise was heard as well as bloody splattering…

Naruto froze for a breif second….his claws were in Orochimaru's stomach he could feel the organs and something else in their…but the bastard was biting his neck and the second reason he couldn't move was his hand was underneath his shirt…on his stomach…now the tearing pain of the bite and stomach hit him with full force…and in his rage….he ripped his claws out and gave the Orochimaru a goodbye "hug"….which involved with blades covering his arms and using his forearms to push him away to cut up his chest into a bloody slough….

Orochimaru was suppressing a scream himself as the blades had torn a lot of him out…he needed to mark the uchiha and get to kabato fast!

With that last thought he dash around naruto bleeding and extended his neck before the uchiha could so much as to blink he had been marked and collapsed in pain…after that little bit happened and Orochimaru's speech.

After his little speech Orochimaru ran off trying to conserve energy and getting to his medic as fast as possible…

Naruto? Fell asleep as a tri-prong shuriken curse seal formed on the back of his neck….now lets take a look at his mindscape shall we?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inside the mindscape…

The avatar of Orochimaru scowled as he stared at the chakra pipes in front of him…since they were larger than normal he'd have to take more time to rip them open to feed on them. Than there's the fact the brat had a defensive mechanism on the pipes for crying out loud! Who the hell made the pipes with regenerative flesh and also with blades sticking out at random angles with some hidden underneath the flesh waiting for him to try to get close again…he still bore the marks of his frist attempt....and wasnt going to try any time soon...

He sighed as he decided to simply do the mind controlling the hard way…and by that was the follow the paths to his mind….not a easy feat to do in this damn labyrinth…

After about a couple of minutes and some extremely close calls due to traps of whip blades, swinging swords, kunai and shuriken launchers, and other defensive mechanisms he finally found the room…although it was bigger than normal meaning that the brat was probably simple minded…and why the hell was there a cage here? As he looked across the cage he found the mind's center behind the bars…strangely the door was small…and very well armored….it would take some time to melt through but what worried him was the large cage…could it contain some form of a guardian or something?

"only one way to find out…" the avatar said as he came closer to the edge of the cage….untill he saw deep red slitted eyes open in the cages depths…

"shit!" Orochimaru avatar shouted as he jumped back from the claw strike that connected to where he was a second ago…until he felt something pierce him in the back….as he looked down a large sword that strangely was somewhat flesh colored and extremely sharp was protruding from his chest….as he looked behind him he saw and enraged naruto grinning darkly….

"enjoy your meal….Kyuubi…." Naruto said as he swung the avatar at the death gods cage…this time in mid-air and nothing to karawami with the snakes avatar not being very strong was easy prey to the nine tailed demon lord of maki….

As the chewing sounds and crunches of bone and screams of pain began to silence blood pooled on the floor around the gate….

"seriously did you have to bloody the floor…it'll be a bitch to clean up now without a mop and bucket ya know...." naruto said with as much sarcasm he had aimed at the demon lord

"**At least I devoured that ningen shard of his soul boy….and as for the mop....use your damn head for somthing good for once...maybe itll soak up the blood and be useful for once" **the nine tails retorted…

" okay frist part, true enough so, second part...go to hell…what's with this damn parasitic seal going to do now?" naruto asked

"**Hehehesorry i live there….and judging by your black light virus living inside you…ild say it'll either absorb the damn parasite or kill it…either way works fine by me…."** the demon lord growled out.

"good…cant have anything trying to leech off my chakra now can we?" naruto grinned as both Kyuubi and him laughed a bit over that….

"Though I got to say…this is far more pleasant talking to you than the others…." naruto drawled out…

The Kyuubi was silent for a moment then a large grin stretched on his face….

"**how about a deal boy?" **the demon lord asked…

"what sort of deal fox?" naruto said cautiously…after all when a demon makes a deal they usually honor them…though you better look and make sure there's no loopholes…and not to cross them…

"**A summoning contract by you and me…similar to those mortal contracts but with this you can allow a certain degree of my power out when you summon me to fight….though you better ensure I fight strong opponent's boy as I will not tolerate anything below my standards…" **the Kyuubi said darkly with a grin.

"hmmm….what's the cost though?" naruto said as he stared at the cage…

"**Simply…the more tails that are released the more of my power is emptied from here…and if your not strong enough…ill be released with that number of tails….freedom is worth the sacrifice and ill eventually recover that lost power in a few brief centuries of sleep…" **The demon stated as naruto smirked…"That's all? Shit man I thought I had to worry about something….lets get this damn thing on the roll and get back to the fighting, I still have to kill that snake now that he tried to put that damn parasite onto me…that's two strikes he has…and when I meet him…two swords through his heart and nothing else will be spared of my wrath.." naruto darkly growled out while the Kyuubi laughed.

**"I shall enjoy this…..partnership…..as you may call it…."** the demon lord said as he allowed one of his claws to cut his paw/palm (yes im making Kyuubi have human like hands…got a problem with it?) and dripped it in blood…while naruto did the same and when the two claws touched…a dark purple aura rose with deep red in the core and dark blue on the outside….

The contract has been formed…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elsewhere Orochimaru felt a hideous pain creeping through him…it felt like a piece of his soul was being devoured by the god of death….ouch…..

Anyway as naruto began to wake up he noticed several things…one the bastard was on the ground sitting with sakura…two the lazy bum and the large boy were staring at him…and finally the blond girl was sitting by sakura cutting her hair…

"why do I have the feeling I missed out on something some-what important later on in my life?" naruto mused out loud while the lazy bum from what his newly received memories by kyuubi's guidance had given him snorted….

"Troublesome…lets just say sasuke went nuts a few seconds ago and started tearing apart the sound ninja and they left after sakura hugged him…." the lazy bum said while the plump one nodded…

"Alright several things….when has he been sane? And next he started what without me?! And finally…aww how ccccuuuuuttttteeeee better go get the wedding bells ringing…and afterwards puke my guts out…." naruto started out without any sense of emotion but at the middle he growled that bit out and finally he looked somewhat disgusted and annoyed with a hellish load of sarcasm…which led to both sakura and ino screeching at him (which he ignored) and sasuke to glare at him (again ignored) and shikamaru to simply roll his eyes (this one he could get along with) and choji to chuckle a bit (same as before…but seriously does he even need to continuously need to eat that many chips?)

Naruto sighed as he got up and dusted himself off…and began to head to the tower…

"Naruto where are you going! Sasuke needs to rest!" sakura yelled after her "teammate"

"Well for one pinky I already got 2 sets of scrolls…that AND I just need a earth scroll and well have 3 pairs…which from what im guessing is on the ground here…" naruto stoops down to pick up the fallen earth scroll "is a third earth scroll…which means 2 teams wont be passing this exam after all…and if you three got anything to say…." naruto put up a blank face and drew up his left arm…that turn that arm into his claws with were about a foot long each blade…and were heavily serrated and on the back side spiked slightly…which obviously was meant for torture….

Team 10 shivered at the sight of those claws…they did not want to be on the receiving end of them…and from what rumors the yamaka clan had in their…the last time one of them tried something with naruto's mind….well he's still a vegetable nowadays….

As team seven walked away (more like naruto began dragging sasuke by the leg with his right hand while the left hand is still transformed…and when he complains he gives him the blank look with the claws looming towards him….not a pretty sight and with sakura complaining untill he showed her the claws...needless to say hes now the dominant leader of the team...) team 10 was left behind and they looked at each other and nodded…they went the other way around them so as to not run into them again…naruto's become scary as hell not…and if not brutal….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As team seven approached the area where the 3 rain gennin were sitting naruto simply looked at them…and smiled at sakura and sasuke…

"This is how you deal with your enemies…especially if they're using cheap skate peice of shit clone illusions…" naruto simply stated like he was talking to children as he closed his eyes than opened them…though the difference in his red eyes was now they were glowing orange with the pupils now yellow…

"Found you three!" he said cheerfully as he waved to the three shocked rain gennin in the trees….

"Lets get the hell out of HURK" one rain gennin began before he fell over unconscious…the others turned their heads and saw another naruto with a blank face….and behind him were a 11 more….fearfully both gennin hugged each other and wet their pants as the shadow clones approached and brutally knocked them out with a lot of pain involved….and they grabbed their scroll for good measure…and also they kicked them in erm private area quite hard….

Naruto merely whistled a tune as he walked along…both sasuke and sakura merely looked at each other… and agreed on one thing…don't piss off naruto….and definitely don't ever be around naruto when he makes that blank face…

As they finally reached the tower they found that they were the 3rd team there…with team 8 and the sand team beating them before hand…when naruto and garra passed each other garra stiffened like crazy and his sand formed a thick barrier around him….

"garra?" tamari asked nervously….

"The red eyed boy….mother fears him….says not to go near him…why….why do I fear him….why am I….afraid….of him…" garra said slowly with a hint of fear in his voice and as his two older siblings look at the orange hooded ninja turn his head towards them he flashed a dark grin with his blood red eyes burning with a hidden hunger and rage….

"Don't get in my way….raccoon boy….or touch my food here….as they're in MY territory….and MY home….and if you do…not even the Inari will save you…." the boy growled out behind that dark grin…looking much like a demonic fox planning something evil indeed….

Garra looked at the blond haired ninja with fear and nodded his head…he could hear mother whispering to obey…as if frightened that the boy…no predator before him would hear its whispers….

Temari and Kankuro were terrified….if that kid could shut shukaku up with his mere presence…would they really want to fight the hidden leaf village?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Four days later at the tower…

Four long days finally passed much to team 7's relief due to naruto waiting patiently though they could tell he was slowly getting pissed off at waiting for everyone…

When everyone was lined up and ready to go on with the next exam part they find out they have to do a preliminaries…

"fine by me…" naruto simply stated…

"whys that?" Kiba growled out as he looked at naruto…

"means I can finally stop looking in your face toilet breath…" naruto muttered

"What'd you say asshole!" Kiba growled…

"Oh im sorry….I got that wrong…hmmm smells like…yup I was right…Kiba you should be ashamed at yourself akamaru I can understand but you?" naruto exclaims with fake disappointment and sarcasm…

"huh?" was Kiba's intelligent reply as akamaru barked the answer for him…

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba shouted as he looked ready to tear apart naruto…while sasuke and sakura were more worried about how many pieces of Kiba would be left…and if anything could be salvaged…because right now naruto was NOT happy due to them getting used to his new personality quick…it when like this…

1)if naruto's happy than he's a calm homicidal jerk

2)if he's annoyed he gets more violent and starts threatening torture…

3)if he gives a dark grin than he's really thinking on how best to kill you as bloody as possible…

4)and finally if he sounds like this…than he's close to getting angry….that or he's bored to hell and wants a fight to get some excitement in his life….for some reason his personality is much more…demonic…it's a bit of a relief from the dobe personality…but now they were wishing it was back….

A cough got everyone's attention as they looked at the black board…

Kiba Inuzuka versus Uzamaki Naruto…

Kiba growled as he readied his claws…thankful for this chance against the bastard while said bastard calmly walked to his side of the arena…the curse seal had long since disappeared from his neck due to his bloodline killing it…

Hayate narrowed his eyes as he looked at naruto….

'this doesn't look good for the inu kid…naruto's out for blood…and from what I heard of the Uzamaki bloodline….there's a damn good reason why only the males get it…' Hayate thought feeling sympathy for the kid as when a Uzamaki was kept waiting…especially one that's very strong…could be one of the most dangerous things in the damn world…which is why he never as a gennin wanted to be around a pissed off Uzamaki again after kanji…

He shivered at the memory of very big swords and threats implied to his life and soul by the said Uzamaki….

"Aright the match between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzamaki is about to begin…the rules are that there are no rules but I will stop the match if I feel that one's life is in danger…" at this he looks at naruto who simply waves with a blank face…yup the Kiba kids in for it…

"alright….BEGIN!" with that Hayate jumped away as Kiba snarled at naruto while muttering something to akamaru…

Naruto through this small exchange was making some hand seals and then placed his hand on the floor…instantly a poof of smoke appeared leaving everyone confused untill they saw a tiger sized deep red fox with long kitsune ears and deep red slitted eyes…

"**why did you call me boy…" **The fox growled out…

"heh needed some conservation…not like the mutt over there" naruto said a he pointed to Kiba who began to bristle at being ignored…

"**humph that is Gobi's bloodline…how pathetic…and here I thought that peaceful demon scumbag could do something good for once…looks like he screwed up again…"** was the foxes reply making all the jounin wonder how naruto got a summoning contract and one snake sannin to freeze up in fear…

"Hey quit ignoring us there's a match you know!" Kiba shouted at the two bastards making fun of him and his clan….

"**Silence mutt…higher being's than you'll ever be are speaking…and that brings me to my point from earlier…you wont be able to use those that you absorb bloodlines but you will learn of their strengths and weaknesses' quite easily as by instinct…quite a useful tool if I might say so myself." **the fox snarled out at the beginning but spoke normally after the "scolding"

"Heh a fox like you doesn't stand a chance against use LETS GO AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled as both he and a reluctant akamaru turned into a man beast clone charged them with a their drilling fang technique….

The foxes eyes narrowed with rage and deep red chakra seeped out of his fur…

"**You dare imply that im weaker than you? ME WEAKER THAN YOU NINGEN! I SHALL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!"** the fox raged as the chakra took form over him making his shadow long and powerful…and with nine tails flowing about it…alerting the ninja around the areana...and before hayate could cancel the match....

The fox roared at the incoming drills and to the shock of everyone present blasted them away with such ease…and the tail whipped about suddenly smashing them around before the fox charge a small ball of demonic energy and blasted them into the wall…all in less than 10 seconds…the few seconds Kiba was still conscious proved to be painful while the fox slowly padded towards him with his head bent low snarling…

**"Let me tell you my title ningen….I am your worst nightmare….I am the natural disator that plagued these lands since the beginning of time…I rule all demons of maki and of this realm…I am I the king of the bijuu….I…am…the Kyuubi no kitsune…and you will do well to remember it mortal…or I shall devour you next time….and you should be thankful for the boy…for if he was not here…I would've devoured you right here and now for your insolence!"** the now identified Kyuubi snarled at the fear struck Inuzuka before poofing away in black smoke…

"now that you've gone and pissed Kyuubi off…I believe this calls for punishment Inuzuka…for you denied me a fight by insulting him…" naruto said with a blank look on his face as he transformed his arms into their claw state…

"Winner naruto!" Hayate shouted quickly…which gave team 8 some relief and the jounin's still looked at naruto with slight fear in their eyes….while Sarutobi knew the council will be giving him a headache due to his awakened bloodline and Kyuubi coming out…this is going to be a lllllooooonnnnngggg day....

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Alright heres your second chapter! Whew….took a bit longer than before….3 hours man!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. read me

**Read Me:**

**This some stories im putting on hold, others ill delete because ive lost my drive, but don't worry, overlord maelstrom will be redone as I reread it, and well it could be allot better. Still ill be deleting half my stories, the others will be on hold so I can concentrate with two different stories Im coming up with, thank you all for reading so far.**

**If you haven't read then I don't blame you, some of these were written years ago, and definitely either need a overhaul or just be plain deleted.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
